plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Stunion
'Stunion '(tạm dịch: Hành Choáng) là cây thứ tư lấy được ở Frostbite Caves trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó là cây sử dụng một lần và mỗi khi có zombie lại gần, nó sẽ thở ra một đám mây khí ga trong diện tích 1x2 ô trước mặt có tác dụng làm đơ tất cả zombie trong khu vực đó trong 12 giây, tương tự như khí ga xả ra bởi zombie sau khi ăn Chili Bean. Khí ga này không có tác dụng với các zombie máy móc, trừ Zombie Bull, Gargantuar Prime và Bug Bot Imp. Nguồn gốc Stunion được dựa trên củ hành tây (Allium cepa), một loại nguyên liệu với mùi vị hăng cay đặc trưng dùng trong nấu nướng. Tên tiếng Anh của nó là từ ghép của "stun", nghĩa là làm đơ/choáng, ý chỉ khả năng của nó trong game, và "onion", hành tây. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 25 RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Sluggish Stunions breathe a stunning cloud of gas on nearby zombies in the lane. Usage: single use, activates when zombie is close Special: stuns nearby zombies Oh sure, everyone knows Stunion as the battle-hardened warrior with the potent breath. But he's so much more than that. He's an accomplished pianist. He speaks five languages fluently. Heck, he's the leader of a Cub Shallots group in his spare time. Dude's got layers. Go on, peel 'em back. You'll see. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 25 TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Gần khôi phục: Khá chậm Hành Choáng thở ra đám mây khí ga làm đơ các zombie ở gần cùng hàng. Sử dụng: dùng một lần, có tác dụng khi zombie đến gần Đặc biệt: làm đơ các zombie ở gần Ồ tất nhiên rồi, mọi người ai cũng biết đến Stunion như một chiến binh dày dạn kinh nghiệm với hơi thở đầy sức mạnh. Nhưng anh ấy còn nhiều hơn thế. Anh là một nghệ sĩ piano tài năng. Anh nói thành thạo năm thứ tiếng. Thậm chí anh còn là trưởng câu lạc bộ xe Cub Shallot trong thời gian rảnh nữa. Gã này quả là đa tài. Cứ đến mở từng lớp ra rồi bạn sẽ thấy. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Stunion sẽ phóng ra một đám khí ga trên diện tích 4x3 trước mặt nó, làm đơ tất cả zombie bị ảnh hưởng trong 18 giây. Trang phục Đám khí ga của Stunion giờ sẽ bao trên diện tích 5x3 trước mặt nó, làm đơ zombie trong thời gian dài gấp đôi. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật So với Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion có thể làm đơ tất cả zombie trong một khu vực thay vì chỉ một mục tiêu đơn lẻ. Đặc tính này cũng không bị ảnh hưởng gì bởi các cây hệ lửa và vẫn có tác dụng trong Frostbite Caves, nơi các zombie không thể bị đóng băng bởi Iceberg Lettuce mà chỉ bị làm chậm. Tuy nhiên, Stunion lại không có tác dụng với các zombie máy móc và đắt hơn một chút so với Iceberg Lettuce. Tuy thế, trong nhiều trường hợp, mức giá này của nó không phải là vấn đề lớn. Mặt khác, hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Stunion lại kém hơn rất nhiều, vì nó chỉ có thể làm đơ zombie trong một khu vực, trong khi Iceberg Lettuce lại có thể đóng băng zombie trên toàn màn hình. Stunion là một lựa chọn hay để đối phó với Chicken Wrangler Zombie và Weasel Hoarder, vì nó có thể làm đơ và ngăn không cho chúng thả con vật ra, kể cả khi chúng đã bị đánh bại. Trong Dark Ages, Stunion có thể dùng để ngăn Jester Zombie phản lại đạn. Tuy nhiên, điều tương tự lại không xảy ra với Parasol Zombie hay Excavator Zombie ở Lost City, vì chúng vẫn có thể chắn đạn ngay cả khi bị đơ. Nếu muốn sử dụng Stunion để đối đầu MC Zom-B khi nhạc rap đang bật, người chơi nên trồng nó ngay lên ô có zombie đó hoặc một ô trước mặt, nếu không thì MC Zom-B có thể sẽ giết nó bằng đòn xoay micrô với tầm đánh rộng hơn. Stunion không nên đi cặp với Primal Peashooter, vì đạn của cây này có thể xóa bỏ hiệu ứng làm đơ, khiến cho Stunion trở nên vô dụng. Thay vào đó, người chơi nên sử dụng Iceberg Lettuce trong trường hợp này, vì hiệu ứng đóng băng không bị ảnh hưởng bởi hiệu ứng đẩy lùi của Primal Peashooter. Stunion cũng kết hợp tốt được với Primal Potato Mine vì nó sẽ chặn đứng zombie lại trong khi Primal Potato Mine kích hoạt, đồng nghĩa với việc cặp đôi này có thể trở thành phiên bản rẻ hơn của Cherry Bomb. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Stunion có thể làm đơ cả các zombie bay, không như Iceberg Lettuce và Chili Bean. * Khi Stunion biến mất, nó tạo ra tiếng như tiếng của Puff-shroom khi chết. * Nếu một Stunion làm đơ một zombie mà zombie đó chết trước khi hiệu ứng hết tác dụng, cơ thể của nó sẽ vẫn đứng yên như vậy cho đến khi khí ga biến mất hẳn rồi mới đổ xuống. * Lưỡi của nó có màu xanh lá, điều này nhìn thấy được khi nó mở miệng ra để phóng khí ga làm đơ zombie. * Stunion và Chili Bean đều sử dụng khí ga để làm đơ zombie. Chúng cũng là hai cây duy nhất có khả năng này. * Khi Stunion chuẩn bị biến mất, nếu người chơi nhanh tay đào nó lên thì vẫn lấy lại được nắng. ** Điều này tương tự với Ghost Pepper sau khi nó nổ một lúc và Shrinking Violet lúc chuẩn bị biến mất. Xem thêm * Iceberg Lettuce * Stallia * Saucer Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây gây choáng Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu